Recycling and separation of trash for special handling has become a necessity in recent years. One phase of this recycling has been newspaper recycling.
In newspaper recycling, a person separates newspapers from the rest of their trash, and deposits such newspapers at a special drop-off location.
The drop-off locations are generally operated by personnel who stack the papers and separate the papers even further (i.e., magazines are separated from the remainder of the papers). Many drop-off locations have rules requiring the users to stack and bundle their own newpapers.
Stacking and bundling a multiplicity of newspapers can be an onerous task, and it has been given as the main reason for not using a voluntary newspaper recycling process. Gathering and stacking loose newspapers together is an arduous task in itself. However, if the gathered and stacked papers must also be bound, the task is made even more difficult.
While there are known devices which can be used to collect loose newspapers, these known devices do not permit the collected papers to be tied into a bundle in an easy and expeditious manner, especially after the papers have been gathered and stacked in the collection device.
Therefore, there is a need for a newspaper collection and storing receptacle which permits easy storing and collection of loose newspapers, yet which also permits those collected and stored newspapers to be bound in an easy and expeditious manner, even after the papers have been collected and stacked.